Field
In general, features related to implantable medical devices are described. In particular, devices for reshaping a valve annulus and associated transcatheter delivery and positioning systems for implanting the various devices are described.
Description of the Related Art
Heart valve incompetency is a serious problem. For example, heart disease can cause the chambers of the heart to expand and weaken. With specific reference to the mitral valve, as a result of aging or disease, the left ventricle dilates and the papillary muscles are displaced. Consequently, the annulus of the mitral heart valve dilates excessively. In this state of dilation, valve leaflets no longer effectively close, or coapt, during systolic contraction. Consequently, regurgitation (i.e. retrograde flow back across the valve that should be closed) of blood occurs during ventricular contraction. Cardiac output is thus decreased.
This condition is typically addressed by the surgical implantation of an annuloplasty ring. A surgeon positions the annuloplasty ring proximate the valve annulus and sutures it in place thereby restoring the valve annulus to approximately its native configuration. The valve leaflets can now function normally again.
This procedure is invasive as it is performed open chest and is also time consuming. In open heart surgery, the patient is put on cardiopulmonary bypass with its associated risks of morbidity and mortality due to stroke, thrombosis, heart attack and extended recovery time.
There is, therefore, a need for less invasive and more efficient solutions to these problems that avoid the aforementioned drawbacks.